


The Devil In Me

by strawberryavalanch



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Demons, Gratuitous Dante References, Hell, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryavalanch/pseuds/strawberryavalanch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梅林刚刚来到地狱，亚瑟是撒旦的儿子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil In Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Devil In Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728188) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey). 



译者注：文中有关地狱的内容来自但丁神曲的炼狱篇，不同的罪被分到不同的圈接受相应的惩罚。有的还有内圈及更多细小的分支。【】里是注释，翻译自维基百科。大概还有乱入的我XD

 

梅林为他地狱生涯的第一章写下了一个不好的开端。他将晕船的余波都归咎于摆渡的船夫，但他仅仅走了十步就撞上了一个人。  
“对不起，朋友”他轻松地说，但他面前的金发男子看起来有些诡异的怒火中烧。  
“我认识你吗？”  
“我叫梅林，”他边说边礼貌地伸出手。正因为这是在地狱，所以礼貌才显得尤为重要。  
“所以我不认识你咯？”  
“嗯。”  
“而你刚才却叫我朋友？”  
梅林眯起了眼睛。  
“是我的错。”  
“对，我想是的。”金发的家伙自鸣得意地说。  
“我从来没有过这么混蛋的朋友。”  
一些围观的群众发出了喊叫，梅林准备转身离开，对自己使那个男人懂得安分守己而感到满意。  
他仅仅迈了三步，地板就在他面前裂开了一条缝，烈焰与熔岩上窜并冒着泡直到他被迫原路返回。  
他转身看到那个金发的家伙还站在原地。只是短短五秒钟的时间他发生了一些轻微的变化。他的眼睛变成血红色，有一对小黑角从他的额头钻出来。噢，还有，那是恶魔的燕尾吗？  
“告诉我，梅林，你知道怎么用膝盖走路吗？”他嘶声说道，他的尾巴像鞭子一样在空中耀武扬威。  
“不，”梅林说道，在火舌想要更近距离地舔舐他时大口呼吸。  
“想要我帮你吗？”  
伴随着一阵咝咝声，梅林发现自己在一瞬间被迫跪下，像有一只无形的手将他下压。  
“这完全不算数！”他愤怒地说。  
“噢，我打算折磨你来找点乐子。”金毛得意地笑了，露出那完美的小尖牙。  
“你以为你是谁？”梅林咬牙切齿道。“撒旦？”  
“不。我是他儿子，亚瑟。”  
噢，该死的。  
在这里的第一天他就惹恼了地狱王子。真是好极了。  
当他理应低头时，梅林仍然不愿意做妥协认输的那一个，所以他说道“听着，我告诉过你你是个混蛋，我只是没意识到还是一个魔性的混蛋。”【哈哈哈哈魔性的原文是demonic】  
梅林的反应看起来似乎与他精准的判断大相径庭，亚瑟爆发出一阵大笑。他将一个悠长且深思熟虑的目光投递在梅林身上。  
“你身上有某种东西，”他笨拙生硬地说，让他的尾巴绕着圈圈轻拂掠过梅林的脸颊。“我还不能完全了如指掌。”  
“好吧，那就让你的手指...还有你的尾巴...规矩一点。”  
亚瑟突然以一种充满暗示的方式笑了。  
“你确定这是你想要的？”  
调皮的尾巴不再只是掠过梅林的脸颊却转而爱抚。梅林感到一阵异样的颤抖流遍全身。这与路对面朝他怒吠的冥府看门狗【这种狗有三个头】没有半毛钱关系。  
撒旦的儿子...有那么点火辣？  
虽然细想一下急剧上窜的熔岩已经达到炙烤的温度，但他知道他不仅仅只感受到了温度层面的火热。  
梅林不安地扭动，突然那迫使他跪下的压力消失了。  
他跳着站起来，亚瑟给了他一个极尽淫荡的笑。  
“我会再见到你的，梅林”他说，伸出舌头短暂地舔了一下嘴唇。  
然后他不见了。  
没有一种这样的邂逅理应使人有反应。可是...  
好吧，从没有人说过梅林做出好的决定。他的地狱生涯终究是玩完了。  
他心不在焉地拍了拍冥府看门狗的三个头，下定决心将亚瑟从脑内驱逐出境。总之，他可能再也不会见到他了。  
   
***  
   
不过当第二天早晨他离开欢迎楼时，他撞见亚瑟倚在外面的墙上，漫不经心地检查着他的指甲。  
“登记还顺利吗？”亚瑟说道。  
“热蜡的折磨倒还能忍，但我本可以免去拷问台上的环节的，”梅林说道，弯曲了一下酸痛的肌肉，事实上我已经够瘦长的了。  
亚瑟大笑。  
“至少你现在已经解脱了。他们把你丢在了哪？”  
“第八圈”【也被称为邪恶之囊，里面总共有十个沟渠，每一个都有相对应的惩罚措施及接受惩罚的对象】梅林说道，亚瑟以好奇的目光回应他。“巫师。”  
“噢，你接下来的美好生活就要断送在Bolgia Four了吗？【Bolgia Four属于邪恶之囊的一部分，是它的第四个沟渠，巫师占卜师等要在这里接受将头扭曲360度的惩罚，并且被迫永不停歇地绕着圈倒着走】，事实上那里现在凄神寒骨。我父亲过去掌管这个，比如，与巫术有关的事物，那时那里就阴森可怖，但他最近温和了许多。如果你平静下来，每天至少将头360度扭曲至背后一次，剩下的时间你将可以自由地做你喜欢的事。”  
他给了梅林一个审视的目光。  
“我倒认为你是个肛交者。”  
“啊，我也具备这个属性，我猜交叉分类在这里有一些复杂，”梅林边说边向亚瑟抛了个媚眼。  
他到底什么时候开始与地狱王子打情骂俏的？这怎么可能会获得善终？  
他尝试着换个话题。  
“顺便说你得和你父亲谈谈这个问题，将肛交者打入地狱实在有些陈腐不化，你说是吗？”  
亚瑟笑了。  
“他们并不是因为有罪才到这儿的。我父亲从不痛恨肛交者，他只知道他们可以带来极致的狂欢盛宴。”第七圈的内圈俗称为烈焰之岛，看在上帝的份上，这名字简直为它量身定做，你懂的，它被熊熊烈焰包围。  
梅林窃笑。  
“我将会去看看，如果我能找到的话，这里的指路标识做的还真是差劲。”  
“你需要一个适当的地狱之行，”亚瑟果断地说。  
“你陪同？”  
亚瑟优雅地抬起了一边眉毛，梅林讨厌这个动作是如何让他双腿发软。  
“为什么不呢？让我们看看，我4点要去饕餮圈吃个便饭，我们可以7点左右碰面？淫欲圈今晚有个狂欢，对他们来说是家常便饭，但我们可以去看看。”  
必须的，梅林喜欢和亚瑟一起去狂欢这个主意，他喜欢极了。  
“与此同时，你可以到处探索一下，地域边境值得逛逛，即使它只是一堆杂乱无章的方块。当你到第五圈时务必当心，里面的那些家伙都是暴脾气。”  
“知道啦，”梅林说道。  
“好的，我要去放一些Nickelback的音乐来折磨那些伪君子了，嘿，数十年来我父亲一直说我们在这里也可以拥有一个货真价实的乐队！这可会惹恼每一个人。”【可爱的作者说要向Nickelback的粉丝道歉XD】  
亚瑟眨了一下眼睛，消失在空气中，身后留下一团红色烟雾。  
梅林深呼吸，他感到自己的裤子紧得有些不自在。  
“我已经学会如何惹恼别人了。”  
   
***  
狂欢确实让人身心愉悦。梅林马上就认出了克娄巴特拉，在表演一种复杂的脱衣舞，并且他确信在角落里与迦太基女王亲热的就是特洛伊的海伦。然后阿基里斯与普特罗克勒斯满腔热情地对着墙发情的景象分散了他的注意力，他驻足观看了一会儿。【阿基里斯与普特洛克勒斯可是男性同性恋爱情的楷模XD】  
“别盯着看太久，阿基里斯对他的男朋友有很强的占有欲。”  
梅林转身看到亚瑟，他看起来完美极了..只穿着...好吧，从本质上来说那是个完美勾勒出下身轮廓的遮裆物，除此之外再无其他。【原文codpiece，这个东西是中世纪时期发明覆盖在阴茎外面的遮挡物，比较贴合所以是男士让自己的阴茎显得更好看的一种方式。中世纪骑士的铠甲有专门保护裆部的股囊也是这个词。】  
他发觉自己承受不住下巴的重量，以一种笨拙的方式大张着嘴，不过在这些场合优雅可不是一种美德。  
“你穿得太正经了，像块千层糕，”亚瑟挑剔地说。  
“我可以把我的衬衫脱掉-”梅林开始脱，亚瑟不耐烦地敲击着手指。  
“或者你可以直接让我的衣服消失，我没意见。”梅林弱弱地说，声音介于害怕与僵硬之间。  
“那么，”亚瑟说道，梅林抬头发现他只离自己几英寸。“你有没有和王子做爱过？”  
他摇摇头，当亚瑟的燕尾缠上他的阴茎时跳了起来。  
“想要试试吗？”  
“God,yes,”梅林迅速回答。  
“我想你的意思是‘Satan yes’现在该用撒旦来做感叹词了。”亚瑟说道并用新制的尖牙啃噬梅林的嘴。  
梅林觉得只要一会儿他们就吸引到了属于自己的观众。他肯定他听到了克娄巴特拉在暗地里做一些个人的暗搓搓的评论。但他的思维主要被亚瑟与他肌肤相贴的快感，身体交缠在一起温暖的滑蹭，以及亚瑟用他的尾巴所能犯下的不可逃脱的深重罪孽所占据。【乱入的译者：想看tail porn啊啊啊我爱亚瑟的小尾巴】  
亚瑟一定用了瞬移，因为他在一间出乎他意料拥有极简主义风格的房间里的一张豪华到不可思议的大床上醒来，头枕在亚瑟裸露的胸膛之上。  
“我还以为你的房间里都是鞭子和枷锁，”他带着倦意喃喃低语。  
“我讨厌杂乱。再说了，你当地牢是摆设吗？”亚瑟说道，用手指顺着梅林的头毛。  
“这很棒，”梅林说道，依偎着亚瑟滑进了红色的丝绒床单。  
“如果你想的话，就留下来。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我父亲总是缠着我让我在新的一千年里找一个伴侣。你帮我个忙让他不要再打扰我了好吗？”  
“伴侣？”梅林些许吃惊地说道。  
“对啊，你知道的，总要有人来支持我的邪恶计划吧。在一些更加复杂的折磨程序上搭把手，在内圈举办的舞会上做我的舞伴，诸如此类的事儿。”  
“我要折磨人吗？”梅林好奇地问。  
“这是当然，极尽疯狂。作为伴侣最重要的事就是玩的开心，做回自己。”亚瑟激动地说。  
梅林只考虑了三秒半。  
“我是你的人了！”  
亚瑟明亮的微笑照着他。  
“好极了！通常我都会让靡菲斯特来拜访以完成血契，但我们可以直接走捷径，用体液交换来缔结契约。”【靡菲斯特是歌德浮士德中恶魔与魔术师之间的契约者，引诱人类堕落的恶魔】  
“哪种体液？-啊..唔！”  
恶魔真是精力旺盛，梅林如是想道，在接下来的十轮至少想了十次。  
不过，他才不是抱怨呢。在地狱里亚瑟和他的工作可没给他这个机会。


End file.
